The Adventures of Umbreon Gal
by Umbreon Freak
Summary: My first fan fiction tells the crazy stories of Caitlin Ketchum, daughter of Ash and Misty Ketchum, and how she turns into Umbreon Gal and constantly has to balance friends, family, school, and battling off evil mutants. Aw, I stink at summaries! Just R
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fic, so please be nice! 

Author's Note: Unless it's the day that pigs fly, I don't own Pokemon!

Episode 1: Welcome to my Life

Hello world and all who inhabit it. I am Caitlin Ketchum, daughter of world famous Pokemon Masters Ash and Misty Ketchum. My dad works at the lab on Cinnabar Island, while my mom stays home and takes care of the house. You may see me as a normal pre-teen, but I have a big secret. It all started when I was around 9 years old...

/Flashback, 2 years ago/

It was "Bring Your Kid to the Lab Day" at the Cinnabar Island Lab. Since Erica and TJ, my older siblings, seemed a little old for the experience, dad dragged me to the lab with him. I was so fascinated by all the technology, and my curiosity got the best of my when I photocopied my butt in the copy room. But, the real action came up in the experiment lab. Dad had to go run an errand and accidently left me unnattended. That's when I pulled out some test tubes that contained the DNA of my four favorite Pokemon, Umbreon, Kecleon, Exploud, and Flygon. Then, I stepped into one of the experimental pods and dropped my test tubes. I pressed a big, shiny red button to see what would happen. I couldn't believe my eyes about 5 seconds later. I was an Umbreon! But not just any Umbreon, I had the wings of a Flygon, the blowholes of an Exploud, and the tail (and tongue) of a Kecleon! Then, that's when the head scientist, Mr. Bishie, stepped in to see what was going on. He saw me change back into a regular human, and he was completely baffled! I tried to hide underneath a table, but that's when he said in his loud, booming voice, "Not so fast!" He was actually impressed with my little blunder! He told me I wasn't the only one who had accidentally obtained super powers. There were actually thousands of other scientists who made the same mistake in past years. Now, anyone who had super powers can put the entire world in danger. He told me it was now my job to protect the world. As wierd as it was, I had to accept my new responsibilty.

/End Flashback/

So far, I haven't spotted any mutants, and I've had these powers for almost 2 years! The only people who knew my secret were my friends Vicky, Ian, and Allessandra. But enough of that stuff, now for a day in the life of Umbreon Gal.

It starts out with my alarm clock radio starting to play Rush by Aly & AJ at around 6:30 am. And yes, that is my favorite song. I go downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, then I got dressed, combed my long orange hair, brushed my teeth, and I'm out the door. When I got to school, I said hi to Vicky and lined up with my class in the schoolyard. Then, we went inside and got ready for our long, boring morning classes. Once the recess bell rings at long last, Albert, the school bully tries to block my way to my locker. I just pretend he doesn't exist. When I get outside, I run over to my friends for our daily chit-chat. Then we have lunch and get ready for our last two boring afternoon classes.

My school day sounded boring right? Well, once the dismissal bell rings, the unexpected happens. I'm on the computer chatting with my friends on the Marills World Forums, and the moment I've been awaiting for 2 entire years acutally arrives! Mr. Bishie calls me on my cell phone. He tells me that a mutant freak is harassing a poor, defensless nerd in the darkest alley in Pallet Town! I turn into my mutant Pokemon self and fly over to the alley. This mutant was probably the ugliest thing I have ever seen, like a miniature version of Ganondorf! "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own IQ?" I said to the seemingly stupid mutant. "Yeah, what'ya gonna do about that? I am Dorf Jr, the toughest mutant you'll ever meet!" The mutant said as he shot red laser beams out of his eyes. I pulled a trusty can of Dr. Pepper out of my utility belt, chugged it down, and let out one of my super loud, super stinky, Exploud burps. I used my Kecleon tongue to fling Dorf Jr. to the other side of town. I was feeling unusually nosy that day, so I turned myself invisible and followed the mutant as he flew to the other side of town. I couldn't beleive it! The mutant turned into his secret identity, Albert! Yes, the school bully at Pallet Town Private is a mutant! This will definitly make my life more interesting!

The End

There you have it folks! My first story, and don't forget to review! 


	2. THE NEW KID

It's been a while but here's eppy 2!

Episode 2: The New Kid

It all started in the morning while I was at my locker getting ready for my morning classes. Vicky and I were having our usual chit-chat. "Vicky, did you see last night's episode of Phil of the Future?" I asked. "Yeah, I can't believe Keely is wearing a wedding ring in the future!" Vicky said. That's when the new kid came up to us. "Ah, here it is! Locker 123!" she said. "The locker hall at this school is like a maze isn't it?" I said. "Yeah. And, when you don't know anyone, it's hard making friends when you're the new kid." she said. "Well, consider us your first two friends. I'm Caitlin, and this is Vicky." I said. "I'm Sarah. What class do you have first?" Sarah asked me. "Math with Mrs. Lee." I said. "Wow! What a coincidence!" I said. That's when Ian came up to us. "Hi guys! You must be the new kid." he said to Sarah. "Oh, and Sarah, this is our other friend Ian. Ian, this is Sarah." I said. "Hi!" Sarah said. That's when the first period bell rang. Sarah followed me through the seemingly endless maze that was the school hallway to Mrs. Lee's classroom. This may sound wierd, but Sarah and I have the exact same schedules! At recess, Sarah played with me, Vicky, and Ian, and we all share a lot of interests! Sarah and I both love Pokemon, Avril Lavigne, and Spongebob Squarepants, and we quickly became best friends. After school, I let Sarah join the Marills World Forums and she made a lot of new friends there!

The next day after school, Mr. Bishie called me on my cell phone, and you know what that means! This time, it was Dorf Jr. and a Raichu/Mew type thing having a big fight. I turned into my mutant Pokemon self and flew to the scene of the fight. When I arrived, the Raichu/Mew thing, which called herself Raimew, hit Dorf Jr. with a mighty Thunderbolt. "Sorry to interrupt." I said as I gave Dorf Jr. a taste of my Tackle attack, while Raimew Thunderbolted him away. "Now to get rid of you!" I said to Raimew. "No! I still have my life to live!" Raimew said, and she sounded exactly like Sarah! "Sarah, is that you?" I asked. Raimew turned into a human being, and I was right! It was Sarah! "How did you know it was me?" she asked. I turned into myself. "Caitlin, you're Umbreon Gal?" Sarah asked astonished. "Okay, if you don't blab about me, I won't blab about you!" I said. "Blab? Why would I blab about my best friend? We can be a team and fight mutant freaks together!" Sarah said. "Sounds good to me!" I said. We both walked home together without a care.

The End

Episode 3 is coming soon, so stay tuned!


	3. Attack of the Red Hot Chili Pepper

Episode 3: Attack of the Red Hot Chili Pepper!

P.S. Amaya the Hedgehog, Red Hot Chili Pepper Man is not your character request! Your character will appear in episode four!

(Caitlin's POV)

Ah yes! 6:30 am! My alarm clock radio starts blaring as I open my crusty morning eyes. I look at my Aly & AJ calendar to see what day it was. February 16. Then, I noticed what was written in the box, "Book Report Due Today!" You know what? I forgot to do it! I was going to be so busted, or am I? I crawled back into bed in a classic fetal position before my mom came in a few minutes later. I did my fake cough and said in a low-pitched, moany voice, "Mom, I don't feel so good. Can you take my temperature?" "Okay, I'll get the thermometer." Mom said. When she gave me the thermometer, she left the room and told me to call when it beeps. I pulled out my trusty flashlight, turned it on, and held the thermometer there until it beeped. Ooh, 105 degrees. You're staying in bed today. I'm going to have to call you in sick." Mom said. By the time mom left for work, I pulled out my Game Boy and started playing my Lion King 1 1/2 game.

/Meanwhile at school.../

(Vicky's POV)

Ian and I were sitting in our science class, having quite possibly the worst day ever. The class was being on their worst behavior ever! Lelani was chewing gum in class and they were being louder than ever. Mrs. Lee's face started turning bright red as she assigned the class backbreaking amounts of homework. By then, Adrian started mumbling things and I don't want to tell you what he was mumbling! I wish Caitlin wasn't sick!

/After school.../

(Caitlin's POV)

I was chatting with Vicky on the Marills World Forums about the horrible day she had:

Espeon ash lover (Vicky): My class was being on their worst ever behavior and all the teachers were above the maximum red hot chili pepper level! At one point, Mrs. Lee was so mad that she was breathing fire!

Umbreon Freak (Me): Wow that sounds bad.

Espeon ash lover: We got so much extra homework too! I'm going to be up all night with all this dumb homework!

Umbreon Freak: Well, you know our teachers. They can be real pains sometimes.

Espeon ash lover: Sometimes, how about all the time?

Then, I got a call from Mr. Bishie about a certain mutant that calls itself "Red Hot Chili Pepper Man".

Umbreon Freak: Vicky, I got to go. I got to go kick some mutant butt.

I called Sarah on my cell phone. "Sarah, meet me in front of my house pronto! It's butt-kicking time!" I said. "I'm on it!" Sarah said as she hung up.

(Sarah's POV)

As I arrived in front of Caitlin's house, she was sitting around waiting for me in her mutant Pokemon form. I turned into my mutant Pokemon form, but then the mutant stepped right in front of us! "I am Red Hot Chili Pepper Man, or you can just call me Mr. Chili Pepper!" the mutant said. "You have got to be kidding me!" I said as I fired a Thunderbolt attack at it. The mutant breathed fire, which resulted in a catastrophic explosion. Caitlin followed up with a Faint Attack, but it didn't seem to work. "Wait! Water puts out fire! Caitlin, do you have any Dr. Pepper on you?" I asked. "I always do!" Caitlin said as she pulled out a can of Dr. Pepper. I shook it up and sprayed Mr. Chili Pepper with it. Caitlin finished it off by flinging Mr. Chili Pepper to the other side of town, as she always does.

(Caitlin's POV)

As I returned to the comfort and safety of my home computer, I continued to IM Vicky about the weird mutant I just fought.

Umbreon Freak: I'm back, and I think the mutant I just fought took over your teachers and turned them into super angry red-hot chili peppers!

Espeon ash lover: How weird!

(End of Episode 3)


	4. Umbreon Gal Meets Danny Phantom

The Adventures of Umbreon Gal

Episode 4: Umbreon Gal Meets Danny Phantom

It was just a normal day at school. We were in science class on our laptops, working on our projects. Then, weird things started to happen. Vicky's laptop started going a bit crazy. The screen was all staticky and stuff. Then, a very scary face appeared on the screen.

"I am Technus, master of all things mechanical and destroyer of worlds!" The face said.

All of a sudden, a ghost kid with a black outfit with a "DP" logo on his chest faded through the ceiling and revealed himself. Technus popped out of Vicky's laptop and a huge epic battle was beginning right in our classroom.

"That kid seems awfully familiar, I just can't remember his name." Vicky said.

"Isn't it that Danny Phantom dude?" I said.

"Oh yeah, like in the TV show! This is way cool!" Vicky said.

Then, Vicky had the strangest idea.

"Caitlin, you watch DP all the time! This could be your big chance to fight along-side him!" she said.

"Are you nuts?" I said.

"Alright, if you want to give up this chance." Vicky taunted.

"Oh fine!" I said. I left the room, changed myself to Umbreon Gal, and returned and tackled Technus.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Umbreon Gal. Thought I'd drop in and help out." I said.

"Well, I don't need your Pokemon-based help. Go away!" Danny said. I was basically crushed, but, since I'm quick with the lip, I decided to say something back.

"Okay, fine! One day, you'll need help with a big fight, but don't come crying to me!" I said as I left the room. I changed back to human form. By the time I came back in the room, all the chaos was done.

"Man, what a jerk." Vicky said.

"You said it." I replied.

After school, I went on the Marill's World Forums. I got a message from my friend sujira. I haven't heard from him in a while. I wanted to talk to him, but Erica stole the computer from me. But, she didn't seem like herself. Her voice sounded really weird, a lot like Technus actually! I decided to stick around to spy on her. She was playing an online game called Doomed, just like in that episode of Danny Phantom. You know, where Technus tries to take over the world wide web? I called Vicky afterwards.

"Vicky, you'll never guess what I saw!" I said. I explained the whole thing about Erica and her voice sounding like Technus and whatnot.

"Weird! You don't think…" Vicky said. I cut her off.

"Maybe." I said.

Meanwhile, Danny was walking around Pallet Town. He passed right in front of the house and his ghost sense went off.

"Oh great, not again!" He said.

I heard a lot of crashing from my room upstairs, so I went downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. And there he was, Danny Phantom in the flesh fighting a more powerful version of Technus. He was really struggling.

"Where's a Pokemon-based super hero when you need one?" He said spontaneously.

"Ha, he doesn't need me." I said. But, he really needed help, so I didn't really see any other choice. I turned into Umbreon Gal to help him out. I used my Lick attack on Technus to paralyze him.

"Couldn't help but overhear." I said.

"Let's do this together!" He said enthusiastically.

Technus recovered from his paralysis as Danny fired his ghost beam. I followed up with Faint Attack. Then, we both turned ourselves invisible to end it with a big surprise attack.

"You know, we make a pretty good team." I said as Danny sucked Technus into his Fenton Thermos.

"You're right. Maybe we should fight alongside each other more often." He said.

"Yeah, we're like, a halfa duo!" I said.

"Dude, you watch my show waaaay too much!" Danny said humorously.

Stay tuned for the next episode of The Adventures of Umbreon Gal!


End file.
